


Superfriends Notes.

by RedsWolf



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Always Stuffed With Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, superfriends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsWolf/pseuds/RedsWolf
Summary: the Superfriends hang out during Game & Movie night at Kara's and pass notes to each other.(if you've read Game Night Notes - this will make much more sense.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> letters and notes are my go to for these stories for some reason.
> 
> enjoy!

"Kara Zor - El Danvers, 

Weren't you ever taught how to _share_ food that's meant for everybody?

Because I think you need some more lessons in sharing. And not hogging _all the food._

You have chipmunk cheeks."

– doesn't Maggie look so pretty?  
Alex

————

"Maggie,

You should know that Alex thinks you look extra pretty tonight. Just incase she hasn't already told you. Or if it wasn't already super obvious with how much she's been staring at you.

 _Rock - Paper - Scissors_ , over who gets that last piece of pepperoni pizza?"

– Rock - Paper - Scissors - HEAT VISION.  
Kara

————

"Winn,

Why does it look like you're already drunk? We've only been here for an hour and a half.

Don't count on me getting you back to your place if you pass out....again."

– Thy name is...  
James

————

"Danvers,

Your sister has so kindly informed me that you think I look extra pretty tonight.

Is that why you keep staring at me? It's cute how you seem to think that I don't notice. 

Of course you're just cute."

– lllooooooovvvvvveeeeee you,  
Maggie

————

"James,

Am not drunk. Yet. 

Haha, you just got smacked in the face with a pizza box.

Wait - how did that happen?"

– Still not a red shirt,  
Winn

————

"Sawyer,

My sister would be correct. I signed a note to her saying 'doesn't Maggie look so pretty?' And you do.

By the way, never try to play _Rock - Paper - Scissors_ , with Kara. Just, just don't do it. 

I'm not....staring. I'm just admiring how pretty you are.

– lots and lots of lovies,  
Alex

————

"Kara,

Am I seeing things, or are Alex and Maggie making major heart eyes at each other, more than they're paying attention to anything that's going on around them?

I ordered more pizza. Don't eat it all. 

Oh and did you steal my ice cream?"

– the right Lane,  
Lucy

————

"Lena,

Don't believe my sister when she says she didn't get many pot stickers. She consumed 90% of them.

Want to help the rest of us attempt to hide some of the food for ourselves?"

– still hungry,  
Alex

————

"James,

Kara is about to steal your ice cream. Even though she just took Lucy's.

I've been trying to stop her. But extreme puppy pout. Impossible to resist."

– double L,  
Lena

————

"Detective Dimples,

Are you and Agent Smiley over there _always_ this _cute_? Because neither of you has stopped smiling for more than a minute. 

I SAW THAT BUTT SMACK.

Never thought I'd see the day that Alex would be so cuddly, with a person who isn't her sister."

– staying in my Lane,  
Lucy

————

"Lena,

Thank you! At least you tried. And don't worry, not even her sister is immune to those puppy pouts.

Trade you a piece of pizza for a couple of those cookies you made? And can I have the recipe?"

– Sir,  
James

————

"Winn,

I was about to say, go home you're drunk. But seeing as you just managed to stand up and walk, without falling or stumbling. I changed my mind. 

And you just face planted. 

Oh sorry, you tripped over Lucy's foot. Or so you say. I'm watching you Schott.

– index finger = pain,  
Alex

————

"Kara,

Your sister is scaring me.

Make her stop.

I can't be a red shirt.

– It's Agent,  
Schott

————

"Alex,

Be nice to your little brother. Remember that he helped you get Kara back from that planet she disappeared to.

Lucy caught me smacking your butt. Tempted to do it again.

– your favorite detective,  
Maggie

————

"Lucy,

I know your jealous of Maggie touching my butt. It's okay, you can admit it.

Get me a beer too please?"

– Agent Nice Butt,  
Alex

————

"Lena,

One day my pouting skill will be the stuff of legends. That doesn't make sense. Does it? 

Nnnnooooo! My favorite cookies. I really really hope you brought a lot of those.

I feel so hurt that you let James have a few."

– your best best friend,  
Kara

————

"Winn,

I didn't make you trip. You made yourself trip. My foot was there for several minutes before you made your wobbly way over.

Don't say I have clown feet."

– never wrong Lane,  
Lucy

————

"Lucy,

YOU DID TOO. I wasn't wobbly, I was walking just good. Thank you not much.

Was not going to call you a clown. Just that you must have big - ish feet. Please don't hit me with that pillow you're holding."

– not red, never red,  
Winn

————

"Hheeeeyyyy pretty lady,

Care to share that cookie you're eating? I know there's more. But I want that one. 

Don't think I won't attack. I will be like _Tigger_ , when he ends up attaching _Pooh_. And yes I just brought up _Tigger_ again.

Because they are wonderful things. =)

Song is stuck in your head again, isn't it Danvers?"

– love for always,  
Maggie

————

"Alex & Maggie,

GET A ROOM LOVEBIRDS."

– Superfriends,  
Kara, Lena, Lucy, Winn & James

————

"Superfriends,

Can we?"

– Sanvers,  
Maggie & Alex

————

"Sanvers,

No. We're all here to hang out TOGETHER. Get a room later."

– Super Duper Friends,  
Lucy, Kara, Lena, Winn & James

————

"Lena,

We should team up. The two of us together could wipe the floor with the others. 

Good way to avoid those puppy pouts is to just look away right when they start. Otherwise it's no use."

– that Lane,  
Lucy

————

"Alex,

She's doing it again. Taking all the food. How did and your parents eat with her in the house?

I'm almost convinced that she has more than one stomach."

– Mr,  
Olsen

————

"Superfriends,

Tonight was fun! Must do this again. I said this same thing last time didn't I?

Because I'm feel especially generous, feel free to take home some of the food that's left over. And don't give me those looks, you know what I'm talking about.

There's A LOT of food still left. Enjoy it.

– you're all the BEST,  
Kara

————

"Kara,

We can't if you keep snatching the food off the tables and counters.

Next time we're all giving you lessons on sharing.

We still all love you. Stop pouting.

– Super Dupers,  
Alex, Maggie, Lena, Lucy, Winn & James

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading.  
> your thoughts are much appreciated.


End file.
